Icer's Adventure
Icer, a white puffle owned by Snowman 1001, has had one of the most amazing adventures. He wrote all of the chapters below in his journal. Chapter 1: Bye Snowman May 21st, 2009 Today, I heard Sensei was waddling into town. My owner Snowman, was very excited. I was too, but I also knew my time has come. My dream was to become a very skilled and elite ninja puffle. As soon as I heard Sensei was coming to town, I grabbed a pen and some paper. I waited until Snowman went to bed, and then I went to my desk. I started to write a note to my owner. I wrote, "Dear Master Snowman, I will miss you with all my heart. Seeing as Sensei is coming to town, I'm going on a journey to find Sensei, and become a ninja. It's always been my dream and I've been scared to tell you, because I thought you'd be disappointed in me. Anyway, I'll be back in a couple months. If I don't return, I hope you know, I'll never ever forget you. Thanks for bringing me into your home, and taking care of me. Signed, Icer". My eyes started to tear, but I couldn't turn back now. I grabbed my belongings and opened the door. I snickered outside and started to wiggle my way to the Dojo. Chapter 2: A very horrible Week May 22nd, 2009 It will take about a week to get to the Dojo. One reason is because of how small I am. The second reason is because we live far away from the mountains. The day after I left Snowman's igloo, it started to get very chilly and windy out. I started to freeze, literally. I couldn't see a thing. It was like I was blind. I could see nothing but white, and very small patches of the dark sky. Not knowing where I was, I fell of a cliff. I thought my life was going to end. I fell a very long distance, and I landed in a big pit of snow. I was very exhausted, so I closed my eyes, and started to pray. I prayed that I was still alive. I still couldn't see, so I didn't know. I just laid there, and closed my eyes. I stayed there, in that same spot, for the whole night. Chapter 3: Wake Up May 23rd, 2009 I woke up, not being able to breath. Again, I saw nothing but white. I could barely move. I looked, and I saw that I was covered in snow. I had no arms, so the only shovel I could use, is my mouth. I started to eat the snow, and by the time I got out, I had brain freeze, but I didn't care. I was just happy that I stayed alive the whole night. After I got a hold of myself, I looked around. I saw that I was in the Cove. I was so happy to be closer to the Dojo. I started to snicker as fast as I could to through Club Penguin Island. I eventually got, to the Ski Village. My eyes got huge, and my mouth dropped to the ground. I thought to myself, "It would take HOURS, or maybe DAYS to get up on top of the Ski Hill. Let alone to the top of the mountain!" However, I didn't give up hope. I dropped my belongings and started to climb as fast as I could. It took 3 hours to get to the top of the Ski Hill. Now, to get to the top of the mountains. I continued to climb. I know people say "DON'T LOOK DOWN" when you're up high, but I did anyway. I looked, and there I saw, Snowman, yelling my name and looking. As I looked closer, I saw tears in his eyes. I thought "How could I let him down like that?" My eyes started to tear again, and I thought about going back down, but I couldn't back down now. I was already half way up to the Dojo's exterior. I was still crying the whole way up. Finally, I reached the exterior. The dojo was huge! I've never been there in my life! The highest I've ever gotten was the Ski Hill! That was my old home. I my tears stopped, and I snickered to the door. Chapter 4: Meeting Sensei May 24th, 2009 I looked in the Dojo, and I was amazed. I saw ninjas training and in the background, I saw Sensei. My mouth dropped again. I snickered all the way to Sensei, and asked him to train me, He picked me up, and smiled. He gave me a hug, and told me, "Wow! You want to be a ninja too, eh little fell'a?". I said nodded. "Well, you seem a bit small to be a ninja. Go ahead little fell'a, go home and spend time with your family. I bet they miss you a lot." I started to cry, and I started to think about Snowman, crying at home without me. Sensei put me back down, and when I looked back at him, he seemed sorry for me. I snickered to the door, and I looked down the mountain. I saw Snowman sitting there with 2 of his friends. Barkjon and Hat Pop. I could sort of understand what they were saying. "*sniff* I can't believe he's...gone!" said Snowman. Hat Pop and Barkjon, didn't say much, but they cried too, and patted Snowman's back. I closed my eyes, and prayed some more. Then, I heard the Dojo doors open. I looked back, and I saw Sensei there. He picked me up again, and said "Well, I guess I can train you. I see a great future for you, little one!" My eyes started to water in happiness and I smiled. Unfortunately, this will be my last post for a while. Chapter 5: To the Ninja Room June 30, 2009 It's been almost a month since I last posted. I worked hard in the past month, and you won't believe it! I'm finally allowed in the NINJA HIDEOUT! It's incredible! I got on the fighting mat with Sensei and we practiced. I won, and he told me I was one very impressive puffle. Those words were some of the most I've ever heard. I was about to ask Sensei if I could live with him, but then, I heard Snowman's voice echo. "Icer? Here boy! You've been gone for a *sniff* and...I really miss you!" I can't believe I completely forgot about my owner. The one who brought me in. The one who fed me, and took care of me. I was starting to cry once again. Sensei came up to me, and said "Congratulations. You are now, Ninja Icer! I am offering you a new home. You can live here with me!" I found it coincidental that he said that right before I was going to. I was crying again. He asked me what was wrong, and then Snowman's voice echoed again. "Oh, you miss your owner. I understand. You can go home any time you'd like." Sensei said. I said bye, and he gave me a note. It said "To: Snowman 1001. From: Sensei." I snickered outside, and walked down the stairs. I then got to the dead end, where I have to jump to get down. I closed my eyes, held the note in my mouth and jumped. Chapter 6: Cannon Ball!!! June 30, 2009 I fell a very long distance. I then landed on the Ski Hill. Then I jumped down to the Ski Village. I landed right in Snowman's arms. He hugged me and he started to cry in joy. I smiled and joined in the crying. I gave him the note, and we went home. THE END Category:Stories